


Noirceur

by venusnoire



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Code Noir, M/M, Reincarnation, they are ghosts waiting to be born again, they have been meeting again and again in all of their past lives that's basically it
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:47:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28481145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venusnoire/pseuds/venusnoire
Summary: Um encontro depois da(s) morte(s) e antes da vida. De mais uma vida.baeksoo // também disponível no social spirit
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Noirceur

Eu o encontrei esparramado numa cama desfeita, a cabeça pendendo da borda. A primeira visão que ele teve de mim, nesse além-vida, nessa não-existência, foi de ponta cabeça. Eu invertido. Mas ele sorriu ao me ver e saltou pelos lençóis desarrumados, correndo para me abraçar pela cintura.

“Você veio!”, ele exclamou, genuinamente surpreso e satisfeito por me ver. Eu o olhei com ternura. Por acaso ele não sabia que eu viria de qualquer forma? Não é como se eu tivesse escolha.

“Eu sempre venho”, dessa vez, o que eu pensasse eu falaria. Baekhyun meneou a cabeça, como se constatasse que eu falava a verdade.

Ele se jogou sobre a cama de novo e eu o imitei. Lado a lado, nós dois ficamos assim de novo. E eu me virei para fitar suas feições que se metamorfoseavam diante dos meus olhos. Seu rosto era como uma tela através da qual eu vislumbrava a expressão e as feições de cada um dos meus amantes, de cada Baekhyun que eu tive – até aqueles que tiveram outros nomes. Até os que eu jamais cheguei a ter. Eu amei todos.

“Mas vai voltar?”, com uma mão acarinhando minha face, era como se ele me fizesse um convite.

Sim, meu amor. Se você for, eu vou. Se você me pedir, eu não terei como negar.

“Não é como se eu tivesse muita escolha isso”, eu respondi, meio evasivo.

“Vou te procurar de novo.”

Uma promessa (que eu sabia que ele iria cumprir). Eu suspirei, enchendo meus pulmões inexistentes dela. O ar de sua boca, o som de sua voz – eu os queria dentro de mim.

“E você vai me achar.”

Ele riu, divertido.

“E quando é que eu não acho? Mesmo quando eu nem te procuro, eu te acho.”

Eu tive vontade de beijá-lo, mas o que era eu, senão um espectro? Sem corpo físico, sem limites que me coubessem. Eu era eu era ele éramos nós. Meu espírito desaguava nele. Minha alma gêmea. Nosso diálogo bem poderia ser um monólogo porque, ali, ele começava onde eu terminava e avançava até invadir minhas divisas.

“Você acha que vai ser boa? Nossa próxima vida? Vai ser tranquila?”, ele perguntou e eu ouvi a minha voz.

“Eu não acredito nesse conceito de tranquilidade em vida”, eu – ele respondeu – respondi. “Ainda menos se você estiver por perto.”

Baekhyun subitamente tomou forma, se erguendo de mim, me deixando. Eu senti falta dele pelos segundos que ele passou distante. Ele estava contrariado.

“Pois viva sua vida sem mim, Kyungsoo. Vai ser muito interessante, aposto. Você vai ser um pai de família, ter uma boa esposa e um emprego na área contábil de alguma firma chata. Vai ser uma vida como poucas!”

Eu o capturei pela mão e o puxei para dentro de mim outra vez. Que ele ficasse aqui, onde era o lugar dele.

“Eu posso ser uma mãe de família também, sabia?”

Um sorriso rebentou em seus lábios e ele nem tentou resistir. Eu sorri também.

“Eu sei. Você sempre foi muito maternal. E seria uma boa mãe.”

Como se faz para beijar uma criatura que não é? Que não tem lábios, língua ou boca? Eu tampouco tinha. E, ainda assim, o beijei.

“Eu poderia ter filhos seus. Você poderia ter filhos meus.”

Eu senti que ele se lembrava de alguma coisa.

“Naquela vida...”

E eu imediatamente soube no que ele estava pensando.

“Não fale sobre isso. É passado.”

“Tudo sobre nós é passado, Kyungsoo. Mas também é futuro.”

Baekhyun tinha razão. É cíclico. O que vivemos uma vez, viveremos cem vezes. Incontáveis vezes. Não é questão de não ser capaz de aprender com os erros que cometemos, mas existem padrões que estamos fadados a repetir. Quantas vezes ele não machucou os pés? São caminhos que espiralam e se repetem. Destino. Kadara. Fado.

“Eu quero ter uma vida feliz com você”, foi um pedido feito ao vazio; nós também o chamamos de Universo. “Uma vida divertida. Eu quero te ver rindo sempre.”

Nem tudo o que eu penso eu falo, afinal de contas. Foram muitas as vidas em que eu encontrei Baekhyun triste, infeliz, atormentado, perdido. Em estações sujas de trem, entre fantasmas, entre grilhões invisíveis. Não mais. Então eu fiz uma prece silenciosa ao universo, ao vazio, e esperei que Baekhyun não pudesse ler meus pensamentos, mas meus pensamentos eram nossos.

“Nesse caso, qual obstáculo vai me mover? Você sabe que eu preciso ter alguma coisa contra mim pra poder te encontrar ao meu favor.”

“É assim que é? Eu sou o contrapeso da sua existência?”

“E uma das razões dela.”

Os olhos que eu não tinha transbordaram de lágrimas que eu não poderia produzir. Acho que por ser imaterial, minhas emoções eram a concretude que eu já não possuía. Elas nasciam de mim e criavam forma.

“Diga como você quer que seja. A próxima vez.”

Depois de ser um almofadinha esquizofrênico, um vadio bipolar, um curandeiro com transtorno de estresse pós-traumático, um ômega rebelde... o que será que vem aí?

Baekhyun podia resumir minha vida em termos ainda menos honrosos, mas ele preferiu não fazê-lo. Pois eu fiz isso por ele:

Um caipira sem autoestima, um crente desviado, um artesão de coração quebrado e corpo ainda mais devastado, um ômega covarde. Eu desejei ser melhor pra ele. Nessa vida que virá, eu serei.

“Quero te conhecer depois dos vinte e cinco anos. Talvez chegando aos trinta seja a idade ideal, acho que por volta dessa época eu vou ter maturidade e a cabeça mais ou menos no lugar. E também um emprego, um ofício. Espero ter um transporte pra ir até você se você viver longe ou pra te levar onde você quiser ir. Eu vou ser completamente apaixonado por você, porque sempre sou. E eu vou cuidar bem de você. Nós vamos adotar um animal, vamos cuidar dele. Se você quiser uma família, então teremos uma. Eu vou te abraçar todas as noites e dormir com o braço ao redor da sua cintura. Tudo vai ser bom e você vai ser feliz comigo. Nós vamos ficar juntos até um de nós partir e, quando isso acontecer, nós vamos voltar aqui e vamos fazer planos pra nossa próxima vida.”

Ele de repente tinha dedos e os entrelaçou aos meus.

“Parece um bom plano.”

“Você gosta? De verdade?”

Ele fechou os olhos e assentiu.

“Então vamos.”

“Até daqui a trinta anos.”


End file.
